Firearms
Firearms are traditional powder and primer combustion weapons. They fire bullets in a near straight line with the sole intention of ruining someone else's day. Firearm Generation Here are the rules for generating statistics for Firearms. They are created by selecting a Gun Type, Weapon Grip Type and Ammo Type and combining the values together to determine the stats. More complex or heavy guns, such as mini-guns have their own individual statistics that outside this system, but otherwise most firearms follow these creation guidelines. Weapons should be chambered in the recommended ammo types, and each gun can have 1 mod. Only special weapons found through game-play and given by the overseer should have more then 1 mod. Receivers and Grips text text Recievers Single-Action Rules If you are using a Single-Action style weapon, you also need to choose a sub-type. This slightly changes the mechanics of the weapon. * Revolver: This Weapon has an Internal Magazine and the Minimum Magazine capacity is 4. * Bolt Action: This Weapon cannot be styled in a pistol grip. * Leaver / Pump: This Weapon uses and Internal Magazine and cannot be styled in a pistol grip. * Break Action: This weapon has a max Mag Size of 2 (without mods). All rounds can be fired at once with no accuracy penalties. Its price is 75% the usual. Grips A Weapon has either a One-Handed style Pistol Grip, or a Two-Handed Rifle Grip. Pistol weapons have shortened barrels and grips, and are generally under a foot long and can be held comfortably with a single hand. Rifle grip weapons have longer barrels and usually have a butt-stock that rests against the shoulder while firing (though this is not always the case. Rifle grip weapons are meant to be held with Two Hands to fire effectively. If a weapon is a Pistol Grip, no stats need to be modified. If it is a rifle, use the chart below to modify the stats. Ammo Type Every gun needs Ammo to work properly. Ammo comes in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and generally the gun is designed around the the type of ammo it uses. Pistol Rounds These are short cartridges whose diameter is consistent from top to bottom. They are typically used in smaller and more rapid firing weapons, such as semi-automatic pistols and SMGs. Magnum Rounds Often referred to as "cowboy rounds", these are pistol style cartridges that are significantly longer and typically used in slower firing arms, such as Revolvers and Leaver Action Guns. They pack much more of a punch than the typical pistol round, but require stronger mechanisms to handle. Rifle Rounds Rifle Rounds have a slight taper at their ends, which increases pressure in the cartridge when fired. These are powerful and expensive rounds, typically fitted in Bolt action, Heavy Carbines or Machine Guns. Shotgun Shells Shot Shells are cartridges packed with bundles of pellets, allowing them to attack a larger area then a single bullet. Grenade Rounds These are High Explosive shrapnel rounds launched via gunpowder. They are lobbed rather than traveling in a straight line like a traditional bullet. Modifications AKA "Mods" are custom attachments applied to weapons that provide unique benefits (and slight penalties). A gun, by default, can hold only 1 Mod. * Extended Magazine: x1.5 Mag Size (+2 to for Leaver / Pump Action Guns, +1 for Revolvers) * Heavy Duty Mag: This weapon has x2 mag size, but requires a complex reload. * Scope: x2 Min Range, x1.5 Max Range * Tactical Sight: +2 Range * Laser Sight: +1 to Attack Rolls. Reduces Penalty for obscured vision / night conditions by 1. * Grenade Mount: Can fire a 10mm Grenade (requires a complex reload) * Shot Shell Mount: Can fire a 12ga Shotgun Shell * Choke: Raises Spray and Range of Shotgun by +1 * Barrel Extension: +1 Min Range, +2 Max Range * Saw-down: -4 Min Range, -4 Max Range * Extra Barrel (Break-Action): Adds an additional, functional barrel to the weapon. * Extra Receiver (Non-Break Action): Essentially welds two guns together. X1.5 RoF, -2 Range, -2 to Attack Rolls. * Gear Bullshit (Leaver / Pump / Bolt / Revolver Action): Raises the RoF of the weapon by 1. * Bayonet: Increases Pistol-Whip Damage with weapon. Pre-Made Firearm Rifles Elephant Gun Double Barrel Rifle, .50 BMG Pistols